


Odkupiciel

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Demon Tony, M/M, anioł Steve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie</p>
<p>Anioły i demony nie powinny być razem, ale Steriel i Tonoth nigdy nie byli zwyczajni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odkupiciel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ironfries Art Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222306) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Tłumaczenie tylko trzeciego rozdziału tego fika. Betowała [seevis](http://seevis.tumblr.com/).

**Wtedy**   
****

Garnizon Steriela stacjonował w Nowym Jorku od czasu pierwszej osady chrześcijańskiej, ale Tonoth zbudował tam swoje legowisko dopiero w latach pięćdziesiątych. Nie spotkali się twarzą w twarz aż do 1964 roku. Tylko na oddech, jak mierzy się czas w zastępach niebieskich (i piekielnych), ale to wystarczyło. Stało się to na marszu o prawa obywatelskie, ale już wcześniej o sobie słyszeli.

Steriel był jednym z ulubieńców Ojca, dobrze znanym wśród zastępów niebieskich i piekielnych; osobiście znał Lucyfera i o ile nie był bezpośrednio zamieszany w konflikt, który spowodował jego upadek, to wojował w wielu niebiańskich bitwach. Garnizon Steriela w Nowym Jorku był garnizonem _Steriela_ ; był kapitanem straży, która czuwała nad całym miastem, chociaż on sam miał słabość do Brooklynu.

Pierwszym aktem Tonotha po przybyciu do Nowego Jorku było zaaranżowanie sprzedaży Dodgersów do Los Angeles. Zrobił to jako przysługę dla Virlith, uroczej i sprytnej demonicy, która przejęła operacje Tonotha na zachodnim wybrzeżu i która lubiła takich graczy (i sztukę nowoczesną, która dopiero niedawno została wynaleziona, co ją ucieszyło). Steriel, uwielbiający Dodgersów, na pewno słyszał o Tonocie.

Ale anioł nie trzymał urazy, więc kiedy spotkał Tonotha na marszu, powiedział:

— Musisz być naszym nowym osiadłym demonem.

— Aniele — odpowiedział Tonoth głosem ociekającym sarkastycznym poważanem.

— Jesteś tu, aby spuścić psy na moich ludzi, co? — zapytał Steriel, wskazując barierę policyjną, za którą szczekał tuzin owczarków niemieckich na krótkich smyczach. Po drugiej stronie bariery, afroamerykańskie dzieci trzymały się mocno swoich rodziców, którzy z kolei trzymali tablice protestacyjne; wszyscy emanowali determinacją i lękiem.

— Och, psy nie są moje — odparł Tonoth, opierając się o latarnię i wskazał na demonstrantów. — Jestem po ich stronie.

Steriel zamrugał.

— Słucham?

— Cóż, tak _wielu_ ludzi mówi, że integracja jest dziełem szatana, to pomyślałem, że może powinienem pomóc — wyjaśnił Tonoth.

— To chyba tak nie działa.

— Twórczo myślę — odpowiedział Tonoth. — W każdym razie nie wiemy, czy równość nie skutkuje jakimś chaotycznym, komunistyczno-anarchistycznym stanem, ale jeśli tak, to _chcę, żeby mnie to przypisano_. Tak właściwie to co ty tutaj robisz?

— Cóż, jestem tu głównie po to, aby powstrzymać psy.

— Och, to masz, weź sobie latarnię, mogę się podzielić.

Później poszli na piwo, a kiedy Tonoth zaoferował, że pokaże Sterielowi swoje legowisko, Steriel zrozumiał to dosłownie. Dlatego sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale zgodził się na seks z demonem.

Cóż, Tonoth był uroczą istotą, kiedy jego rogi świeciły na czerwono.

sss

**Teraz**

Rogi Tonotha świeciły radośnie, złociście na czubkach z podkładem czerwonego pożądania, które widziały tylko oczy Steriela (przynajmniej w dzisiejszych czasach), kiedy Steriel wyszedł z łóżka i rozciągnął ręce oraz skrzydła, napinając potężne mięśnie ramion. Niebieski połysk, jaki z siebie wydobywał – silniejszy w takich chwilach, niepohamowany w chwilach radości – przygasł trochę, kiedy podszedł do okna wychodzącego na Nowy Jork.

— Znowu będziemy przez to przechodzić? — zapytał Tonoth, opierając się na łokciu, a czerwony i żółty połysk jego rogów nieco przybladł w odpowiedzi na oczywiste strapienie Steriela. — Przeżywasz kolejny kryzys sumienia przez pieprzenie się z demonem?

— Nie — odpowiada miękko Steriel, odwracając się tak, aby mógł spojrzeć na Tonotha nad złożonym skrzydłem. — Pogodziłem się z moją perwersją.

— Aww. Uwielbiam, jak nazywasz mnie swoją małą perwersją.

— Aniołowie nie powinni czuć żądzy — powiedział Steriel. — Nie powinniśmy kochać zła.

— Ani razu cię nie kusiłem. Od początku byłem z tobą szczery i powiem ci, że Lampka nie jest zadowolony, kiedy jego sługusy są szczerzy, zwłaszcza z aniołami.

— Nie mieszaj w to Lucyfera.

— Lucyfer mnie stworzył, a ty go kiedyś znałeś. Znajduje się w tej abominacji, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. A przynajmniej bardziej niż Jahwe.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego się tak czuję — oznajmił Steriel. — Nie wiem, dlaczego tyle dla ciebie ryzykuję, Tonoth.

— Bo jestem zabawny. I przystojny. Jestem o wiele bardziej interesujący niż reszta twojego garnizonu razem wzięta. Ponieważ jesteś aniołem współczucia i łaski, i te cechy pozwalają ci kochać nędzników.

— Jesteś nędznikiem, Tonoth?

— Tak — odpowiedział Tonoth, wychodząc z łóżka i obejmując Steriela od tyłu, przycisnął twarz do silnych mięśni między jego skrzydłami, pocierając nos o delikatny puch. — Jestem nędznikiem piekła i jestem nędznikiem bez ciebie, Sterielu. Żyję w nieszczęściu, kiedy ciebie nie widzę. Nie miałem wyboru, wiesz, zostałem _stworzony_ do tego życia, a kiedy chcę być lepszy – kiedy próbuję na ciebie zasłużyć – też cierpię. Nie jesteś jedynym męczennikiem. Może i jestem twoją perwersją, ale ty jesteś moją udręką.

— Czy to takie ciężkie? — zapytał Steriel z małym uśmiechem.

— Może trochę przesadzam — przyznał Tonoth. Puścił Steriela, aby ten mógł się odwrócić. Uchylił się przed skrzydłem i owinął ogon wokół szyi Steriela, ciągnąc go w dół po pocałunek.

— Nie możemy się tak dłużej spotykać — powiedział Steriel. Tonoth zamarł. Głęboka czerń rozlała się w jego rogach.

— Dobra, ja nie... — zaczął, ale Steriel objął jego twarz rękoma i ponownie go pocałował.

— Chcę odkupić twoje grzechy — wyszeptał. Ogon Tonotha zacisnął się niebezpiecznie wokół jego szyi. — Pozwól mi pobłogosławić cię i wznieść.

— Nie możesz. Upadniesz. To grzech.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeśli ja cię wzniosę, a ty mnie pociągniesz w dół, to znajdziemy środek, prawda? — zapytał Steriel.

— Nie wiemy tego.

— Wierzę, że…

— Jesteś takim dupkiem — wyrzucił Tonoth. — Wierzysz? Zostałeś _zaprogramowany_ , aby wierzyć. Otwórz oczy, aniele! Jeśli upadniesz, możesz umrzeć. A wiesz, gdzie idą anioły po śmierci?

— Przynajmniej wtedy byłbym z tobą — odpowiedział Steriel. Tonoth otworzył szerzej oczy. — Zaryzykuję piekło. To nie więcej niż to, co zrobił mój brat. Poszedł do piekła, aby uratować tych, co zasługują.

— No i znowu o Jezusie — jęknął Tonoth. Steriel nadal trzymał go w miejscu.

— Jestem tym zmęczony — oznajmił. Tonoth oparł policzek na jego dłoni. — Tym wszystkim. Męczy mnie możliwość tylko bycia dobrym lub złym, nic pomiędzy, męczy mnie Patriarcha, męczą mnie zasady i… i… jestem zmęczony krzyczeniem całe dnie na ludzi, którzy _nie słuchają_ , bo tylko kilku słucha. Jestem bardzo, bardzo zmęczony łaską, Tonocie. Chcę życia. Z ludźmi. Z tobą. Chcę przestać _być_ dobry, a zacząć _szerzyć_ dobro. I chcę zacząć od ciebie.

— A co, jeśli nie chcę być zbawiony? — zapytał ponuro Tonoth.

— To absurdalne, każdy chce być zbawiony. — Steriel próbował brzmieć bardziej pewnie, niż się czuł. — Chcesz, prawda?

Tonoth strząsnął ręce i spojrzał w dół.

— A jeśli nie jestem wystarczająco dobry?

Steriel przytulił go, owijając wokół nich skrzydła.

— Czy anioł współczucia i łaski wzniósłby kogoś, kto nie nadawałby się do wzniesienia? — zapytał we włosy Tonotha. — Wierzysz, że istnieje taka istota w Stworzeniu? Odkupię twoje grzechy i upadnę, a wtedy znajdziemy się na ulicy, Tonocie, i będziemy wiedli wspaniałe, pasjonujące, ludzkie życie, a jeśli mój Ojciec nie wpuści cię po mojej śmierci, to podążę za tobą do twojego.

— No, skoro tak — wymamrotał Tonoth, a Steriel zaśmiał się i uścisnął się. — Jak się to robi?

— Jesteś pewny.

— Tak.

— Wierzysz? — zapytał Steriel radośnie.

— Zamknij się.

— Zrobione. — Steve złapał urocze rogi Tonotha w dłonie, uniósł jego głowę w górę i pocałował go w nos.

Świat rozpłynął się w bieli.

sss

Steriel obudził się, czując promienie słońca na twarzy i coś wyraźnie nieskrzydlatego łaskoczącego go w kark. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył błękit.

Usiadł, poruszając ramionami i czując się sto kilogramów lżejszy bez skrzydeł ciągnących go do tyłu. Był w parku; był w Central Parku, leżąc na trawie niedaleko Metropolitan Opera, gdzie godzinami inspirował młodych artystów jako boska muza (anioł musi mieć jakieś hobby).

Na zachodnim tarasie widokowym stał mężczyzna w ciemnym garniturze i okularach przeciwsłonecznych.

Steriel zaczął biec i kiedy dotarł do ściany tarasu, był rozpędzony wystarczająco, aby skoczyć; złapał się jedną ręką i podciągnął, prawie tracąc równowagę, kiedy starał się podźwignąć za pomocą skrzydeł, a zapomniał, że już ich nie miał. Mężczyzna na tarasie złapał jego rękę i po chwili udało mu się go wciągnąć.

— To ty — wydusił Steriel, podekscytowany.

— Udało ci się! — rzucił Tonoth ze śmiechem. — Cholera, Steve!

— _Steve_?

— Sprawdź kieszenie — powiedział Tonoth, a Steve znalazł znoszony, skórzany portfel w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. — Nie, żeby bluźnić, ale Chryste, wyglądasz niesamowicie.

— Ty też nie najgorzej — odpowiedział Steve, wyciągając prawo jazdy. — Steven Rogers. No, pewnie mogło być gorzej.

— A ja jestem Anthony Stark — dodał Tony. — Najpierw złe wieści: jesteśmy stuprocentowo śmiertelni i nacięcia papierem bolą, okej.

— O ile chodzi o złe wieści, te nie są najgorsze — odparł Steve. — A dobre wieści?

Tony uniósł kartę kredytową.

— Jesteśmy cholernie _nadziani_. Ustawiłeś nas czy po prostu nam się poszczęściło?

Steve sprawdził portfel, w którym było trochę gotówki oraz identyczna karta z imionami jego i Tony’ego. Za nią wsunięta była kartka papieru.

Steve przeczytał ją, po czym zaśmiał się i podał ją Tony’emu.

— Co to, aramejski? Grecki? — zapytał Tony, mrużąc oczy. — Do mojego… ahahaha, och, to jest świetne.

_Do mojego dzielnego syna odkupiciela, z miłością._  
 _Znajdź mnie za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat. Przyprowadź swojego chłopaka, chciałbym go poznać.  
_ _Tata._

— To jesteśmy umówieni — powiedział Steve. — Przynajmniej dopóki będziemy prowadzili przyzwoite życie.

— To nie powinno być dla ciebie problemem — oznajmił Tony. — Jesteś totalnym dobroczyńcą. Tak w sumie to za jakieś dwie minuty prowadzisz charytatywny obiad dla Metropolitan Opera, jesteś gospodarzem.

— A co z tobą? Nie idziesz?

— Zobaczę cię wieczorem. Muszę wracać do pracy.

— Masz pracę? — zapytał Steve.

— No — odpowiedział Tony z uśmieszkiem. — Wszechświat ma poczucie humoru. Pracuję w dziale badań i rozwoju dla Microsoftu.


End file.
